


Stay

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Ending, Biting, Blood and Injury, Fix-It of Sorts, I'll count it as yes, Is this technically a threesome?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - M/M/Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: When Hal said to Sinestro, “I can’t just let you go.”, he had really meant it. But now he’s starting to question his decisions.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Parallax, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro/Parallax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing full-blown smut, so forgive me if it's a bit janky bleh

Hal’s had gotten used to being left behind.

He’s had way too many people he cared about leaving him. Either all the people he’s had failed relationships with, or his friends slowly growing more and more distant with him. And every time he had accepted it, accepted that it was always his fault for messing everything up.

But this time it’s different.

When Sinestro, who was hosting Parallax at the time, said that he was going to leave Hal forever, he wouldn’t let himself be left again. Because Sinestro was the one to find him when all the others had abandoned him, to drag him out of the rock-bottom of his life and back into his responsibility as a Green Lantern.

And now, after Korugar’s destruction, when Sinestro thought he had lost everything….how could Hal just let him leave like that?

So when Hal declared in front of all the Color Corps, in the aftermath of the Guardians’ murder at the hands of Sinestro, that he wasn’t going to let Sinestro go, he had meant it. He stepped forward just in time as Sinestro used Parallax’s power to warp reality, held tightly onto him as they got transported away across the universe.

But then, Hal wondered if he had made the right decision as Sinestro sunk his teeth onto Hal’s neck, tightly gripping his hips to move them up and down his cock.

Hal hissed, but at this point he had gotten used to the sensation of having those unnaturally-sharp teeth mark his upper torso and black talons decorating his back with bleeding wounds.

Hal didn’t understand how it had even gotten to this. After he and Sinestro arrived on a mostly-desolate planet with very little hints of civilization, they wandered briefly trying to look for a place to rest before settling in a small but comfortable stone cottage. One thing then led to another until he was stripped of his ring, made to sit on Sinestro’s cock with his wrists bound behind Sinestro’s neck and his ankles behind his hips so he couldn’t escape.

“F-fuck! Sin!” Hal let out a cry when Sinestro slammed his hips down harder than before. Hal tried to adjust to his new rhythm, since there wasn’t much he could do with how limited his mobility was. He let out a soft groan when Sinestro wrapped his long, _way_ too long tongue around Hal’s neck and over his bleeding bite marks.

“My precious Hal.” he growled. It made Hal shudder, since it was a reminder of the abominable creature who had once destroyed his life…which is now currently residing within Sinestro.

Oh sure, out of all of Parallax’s previous hosts, Sinestro was the one who wasn’t immediately taken over due to his own skill in using the power of fear. But even Hal knew that Parallax wouldn’t be easily restrained like that for long.

And now he wasn’t even sure if Sinestro was still there or if Parallax has fully taken over, or if it was one horrifying amalgamation of both of their personalities. While it seemed like Sinestro was still the one in control with how much restraint he showed, the twisted features he had showing at least a bit of Parallax’s influence showed through. Which was already too much.

Especially with the creature’s own twisted interest in him, Hal knew from the start that having sex with Sinestro with the latter still hosting Parallax was a very, _very_ bad idea.

Then again, Hal has never been the one to make safe, reasonable decisions. It was his way of life, after all, to be living on the edge in order to overcome fear since his father’s death.

And besides, for all it’s worth, after everything that happened…..Hal ultimately, still had faith in Sinestro. So this time, he too believed in Sinestro’s abilities in preventing Parallax from completely taking over and causing unwanted disasters, especially with Hal nearby.

Hal let out a high-pitched moan when Sinestro started stroking his already painfully hard length, sharp nails grazing over the shaft. Sinestro smiled, rows of razor-sharp fangs twisted into a wicked .grin. He increased his pace and matched his strokes to it, drawing out increasingly more desperate moans from Hal.

“You’re mine,” he hissed into Hal’s ear. “You’re mine and always will be. You will always stay here at my side, never leaving again.” 

“God,” Hal breathed out. “Fuck Thaal, please, more-” He bit back a moan and threw his head back at the sensation of sharp nails grazing the tip of his dick, causing Sinestro to take the opportunity to suck at the soft flesh.

At this point Hal couldn’t barely even get any coherent words out. He hated having these darned constructs bind him, and he _hated_ how goddamn smug Sinestro looked. Some things just never change.

“Mine.” Sinestro whispered, slowly licking at Hal’s ear. “Always mine.”

With one last stroke Hal came with a scream, the bonds tying his wrists and ankles disappearing as Sinestro threw Hal on his back and proceeded to ride him until he reached his own climax.

For a long time the two didn’t move nor say anything, the room filled with silence except for their ragged breathing. After Sinestro pulled out of Hal he rested his head on Hal’s stomach, like he always did.

Until Hal finally broke the silence. “So.….what are we going to do now?”

“.……I don’t know.”

“You usually have some sort of a plan.”

“I have a plan when I want to achieve something, Jordan,” muttered Sinestro. “But, now…..”

Hal huffed out a sigh. He let his fingers run through Sinestro’s messy black hair, his other hand touching the Green Lantern emblem-shaped scar on his back. He looked out the window and observed the planet’s green-and-purple night sky and twin moons.

Like this, silently enjoying each other’s company and feeling the other person close against you, _together_ with you, indulging in the sense of _belonging_ that neither of them had had for a long time, it was very easy for Hal to forget about the truth of the situation they were in.

For one, he didn’t even know where they were. Sinestro had transported them to a far-away unknown place they knew _nothing_ about, with no visible signs of civilizations.

Secondly was the matter of Parallax. Even with Sinestro’s own abilities they had to eventually find a way to safely deal with the monster and prevent it from trying to wreak havoc in the universe, especially considering his own….experiences with the creature.

And lastly is the fact that no matter how much he wanted to, he ultimately couldn’t stay with Sinestro forever. The Green Lantern Corps would most likely be looking for him - or maybe not, it’s not like they had given a shit about him before….but even then, it was still his responsibility to the Green Lantern Corps, a responsibility he had sworn not to throw away again. Not to mention that there was also the matter of Sinestro’s old Corps needing to be put under control eventually.

More matters and thoughts passed through Hal’s head. More worries, and more _fears_.

Still…thinking about everything, _everything_ that had happened, Hal couldn’t understand why he could still be worried about anything.

They had went up against universe-destroying threats several times and won. After everything that had happened they still ended up being reunited.

And so, Hal was sure there was nothing else the future had in its disposal that could discourage him. Not anymore.

He brushed a light kiss on Sinestro’s forehead and went to sleep, though not before he felt Sinestro shift up his position so that his head was on Hal’s chest, directly over his heart.

They can think later.

Right now, he and Sinestro are together, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
